Quill
Quill (Formerly Rache Glock) is one of the oldest active players in the NC-genre, only pipped to that post by Akuma Zero and Wayne. He was the creator of Stellar Empires and is the reviver of NC under the current format of NC Spacebattles. He is of British and Irish nationality. Quill may be the player who has been in the most wars, as he has had conflicts with Pen Par, Bowswer5, Luimnigh, Bismarck I, F3NR3L,Omni and others. Nation History * Rodina/European Russia (Create a Modern State) * The Conjoiners (Nation Creation) * Argentina (Feudal Lords) * Egypt/North African Republic/The Demarchy (NC) * Republic of California (NC) * Southern United Democracies/The Southern Reich (Stellar Empires) * Ukraine (CAMS) * RMG/The Great Lorian Orville Capitalist Kingdom (NC) * The Grand Demarchy (SE) * The Strannaxi (CYOC) * The Reivers (NC) History Quill began in the CYOC genre in late November 2010, joining Create a Modern State as Rodina, a state based in European Russia. Here, he met many of the older CYOC game players, including E Chip, Liam of Fez, Cardnals100, Bulldawgs, and Sithlord. He attacked Latvia, but shortly got countattacked by Bull, who was a major power at that time. Mostly by stubborness, he managed to get Bull to withdraw and he took Latvia. Later, he renamed his country European Russia. His next foray into the CYOC genre was when he joined NC 26. There, he met several people he considered friends, including Ranthar Wane and Akuma Zero. After starting more than halfway through the game, he quickly advanced through the game and then merged with Wane to form the Conjoiners, who would become the 2nd strongest nation before the restart. The Conjoiners were famed for their willingness to sell their souls for profit. Due to NC's inactivity at this time, he joined Feudal Lords as Argentina and rapidly became a rising power. Due to the first of many tensions between him and Pen (who in FL was a far superior power), Quill launched a surprise attack that took out much of Pen's fleet in the South Atlantic. Pen gave up his colonial possessions in South America to focus on the war with Cards and Fez. During NC 29-34?, Quill started in Egypt, which later annexed North Sudan to become the North African Republic, which was later renamed the Demarchy. He then proceeded to conquer almost the entirety of North Africa. He supported Luim in the North Atlantic Conflicts (after starting them himself) and took part in the War of the Psychopaths. He very briefly joined NC35 as the Empire of Switzerland to scare Legless before quitting after two days. He then joined as the Republic of California, eventually fighting Bowser in The Mario Protocol. Due to the length of time it took to mod, he quit soon after. He created Stellar Empires and joined as the Southern United democracies which later became The Southern Reich. In NC 39, he restarted as RMG, the first corptocracy in NC. However, the fact his nation was both a country and and a company led to the Vasari Fiasco. Quill was allowed by Scorched to change his socio-economic model, and his name to The Great Lorian Orville Capitalist Kingdom. Eventually, he warred Bismarck after Bismarck objected to the emplacement of an artificial island in the pacific and surrounded it with forces in Der Lange Krieg. When NC transitioned to the NC website, he joined as European Russia before quitting after RP provided an extremely biased moderation which saw 1980s tech voided in the 2050s and the highest fatality rates (over 95%) of any military operation ever. He played Bismarck's revival of NC as Britannia, which saw him go to war with Super (playing mexico) as Super tried to nuke Quill's ally, eno who was playing Patriae. He joined CYOC as the Strannaxi, a biological entity not dissimilar to the Flood, and fought a war with Ninja. Quill (and most of NC/CYOC) agreed that Quill won the war whereas Ninja refused to acknowledge any losses on his side. He is currently playing Nation Creation: Spacebattles as the Reivers. Personality Quill is a divisive figure. In the earlier years of NC he tended to act as a bit of a bully and manipulative. However, he has mellowed more recently, and tends not to be quite so unbearable nowadays. He tends to focus on making a lot of high-grade military equipment, generally under the RachemetallundGlock brand. War History * Went to war with Bull once. Victory for Quill. * Went to war with Luim: twice - both times won * Went to war with Pen: thice - Won twice, quit before the last war finished in protest over RP's biased moderation. * Went to war with Fen once. Victory for Quill.. * Went to war with Bowser twice. Quill won once, forced a draw the second. * Some count his cold war with Live as a war * Went to war with Bismarck once. Victory, * Went to war with Ninja once; he maintains he won, but ninja disagrees. * Went to war with Super. Victory. In the process of these wars, he forced Fen to restart and for Luim/Pen to quit temporarily. Quill's victory over Bulldawgs was won only through a stubborn war of attrition, and not through defeating Bull outright. It must be remembered that he had a much smaller and less advanced army than Bull, as well as a nation that was a fraction of a the age of Bulldawg's. Bulldawgs also declared war on Quill for no reason other than to further his diplomatic status in Eastern Europe. Quill had also only played the CYOC-genre for a few weeks at this point. Bull was a veteran. Luim, in both cases had a much smaller and technologically disadvantaged nation during his wars with Quill. However, Luim's nation had existed for far longer than Quill's. Luim had played since the start of NC 21 while Quill only joined in nc26. Luim also had been playing the cyoc genre for longer. In Feudal Lords, Pen Par at the time was under the invasion of three different player nations at once (which he did hold off), and only lost the South American campaign to Quill. However, Quill had only played for a few weeks while Pen had been playing for months. In Nation Creation, Pen Par declared war on Quill despite pen having a far weaker and less advanced nation. He also displayed symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia. Quill had bought Greenland from Olaf and Pen declared war on Quill for this as he viewed Quill as taking land in Europe. Later, Pen fought with Quill over Quill's socio-economic model. The resulting conflict was won by Quill but the whole thing was later voided. Fenrel was a young and inexperienced CYOC-genre player, who had joined NC after Quill. The war was completely one-sided. However, Fen was regarded by Quill as a constant annoyance in no small part due to Fen's attempts to backstab Quill and Fen's support for the IRA (An irish terrorist organisation - comparable in offence to saying you support the 9/11 attacks in America). Later, Quill bet Bowser that he could beat his 120 year old country with a 10 year old country. Bowser accepted the duel, and according to E Chip, Quill won the bet but the war was a draw. The Cold War with Live in CAMS happened when Quill joined and took over the selling of military weapons. Quill "Crossed the Line" when he went back in the thread and found where Live stated the states he wanted to eventually annex, and tried to sell to them. Quill felt Live was trying to muscle into Quill's market and threatened a war. Live backed down right before Quill went inactive in CAMS, ending the cold war. His first hot war with super occurred after Super tried to nuke Eno Remnant, Quill's protectorate in the bismarck version of NC. He is currently hoping to avoid wars in NC: Spacebattles. Category:Quill Category:Players Category:Nation Creation Category:CYOC Category:CAMS Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Feudal Lords